Kiss
by kaleidoscope monster
Summary: Sirius apologies for betraying Remus by snogging him in an empty hallway - oneshot, enjoy!


**I need a bit of constructive criticism. I wrote this one shot a million years ago, and I kinda want to make it into a chaptered story. The problem? I don't know if anyone will read it!**

** So, be kind. _Review_** XD

"Remmie, _please_."

It was the 'please' that stopped Remus in his tracks. Sirius Black never begged – not ever. He had a way of asking without using words.

Remus turned his head to the taller boy, and stared at him with emotionless eyes. Remus knew that if he let his guard down, he would never be able to rebuild. And the last thing he wanted was to be completely broken. Bruised, battered and bleeding he could handle. Unbearable loneliness and pain? That was just another day in the life of the werewolf. But to be broken...

Sirius ran a hand nervously through his long, dark hair – since when was he nervous? – and opened his mouth a few times before anything actually came out.

"You must hate me," he said. "_I_ hate me. It was unforgivable, and that's not... I didn't come here to beg for forgiveness. I came... I came for... _fuck_," he cursed.

Sirius stepped closer to Remus, and looked at his face.

"I didn't mean to," he spoke softly. "And it wasn't Snape's fault. Not really. He just kept going on about..."

Sirius laughed bitterly.

"It doesn't even matter, because I shouldn't have said it – no matter how I was provoked. Remus, I can't..."

He took another step closer. Remus' back was against the wall, and Sirius was only inches away.

"I can't live without you," he whispered. "I thought I could, but I can't. I told myself it was a phase. That everyone questioned it, but... It doesn't go away."

Sirius' hand slowly ghosted Remus' cheek. Their eyes met, and Remus was overwhelmed with the conflicting emotions in Sirius stormy grey orbs. Anxiousness, fear, excitement and a tinge of hope swirled around and around.

"Remmie, I think I... No, I _know_ that I lo–" Sirius just couldn't speak the word. "Fuck it," he muttered instead, and brushed his lips against Remus'.

It wasn't even a kiss – just a simple, light touching of the lips – but the intention was clear. There was no alcohol to blame that time; Sirius just wanted to kiss Remus.

For what seemed like an eternity, Remus froze. After waiting for Sirius so long, it felt surreal. Sirius was kissing _him_; Remus Lupin.

Sirius was fearful, but relieved all at the same time. Because at least then, after making his feelings clear, he would finally know if Remus felt anything in return, or if it was all in his head.

Remus stared at the boy in front of him disbelievingly as he pressed trembling fingers to his lips. Sirius pulled away, interpreting his silence as rejection.

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered. "I just thought... what else did I have to lose?"

He made to turn away, but scarred fingers were clutched desperately to the front of his robes, keeping him close. Sirius' face screwed up in confusion as Remus stared.

"You kissed me," Remus accused quietly. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius replied forlornly.

Remus slowly shook his head as his fingers loosened their grip.

"Tell me," he whispered. The words hung ominously in the air as Sirius took an unsteady breath.

"I-I..." Sirius sighed resolutely, and determination filled his eyes. "I love you, Remus Lupin. I always will. I love everything about you: your eyes, your hair, your heart, your scars... especially your scars. I love–"

Remus smiled – truly smiled – for the first time in weeks as he pulled Sirius closer, effectively silencing his declaration as their lips crashed together. Sirius gave a small yelp of surprise, but eagerly returned the kiss once he regained control of his motor functions.

Remus ran his hands over Sirius' arms, chest, neck, cheeks, and ran his fingers through the boy's uncharacteristically unruly hair. Sirius ran his thumbs over Remus' hipbones, and nipped enthusiastically at his lips. Both tasted the familiar copper of blood, but neither stopped touching nor slowed down until they ran out of breath.

Sirius rested his forehead against Remus' as they both panted heavily, faces flushed and lips bright red.

"I love you too," Remus added as an afterthought. "If I didn't make that clear..."

Sirius let out a breathy laugh as he wrapped his arms around Remus in a tight embrace.

**I am just rocking these original titles! If you have better ideas for any of my stuff, please, don't hesitate to suggest (I need it).**

** As I said, story? No story? I'll probably write it anyway, because I'm supposed to be doing homework right now, and I always procrastinate. In the meantime, REVIEW! :P**


End file.
